


【影日no.3】OBMUTESCENCE(KAGEYAMA VERSION)

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: obmutescence：失声症梗来自于刺伤太太的岩及本「失声症及川徹の話」*原著向*影山失声注意





	【影日no.3】OBMUTESCENCE(KAGEYAMA VERSION)

 

以下正文  
———————————

[墙角的阴影下，大大的2烙于胸前。  
汗水淋漓不止，喘息声回荡在脑海、胸腔、四肢百骸。  
抬脚向前，再向前。直到把阳光下的赤橙——

耳边杂音嘶哑  
肩膀上的四指如同枯木，推拒轻缓而不容置疑。  
食指直直靠近，似乎就要刺入眼球，最终停在唇上——  
“嘘——”]

 

  
00.

  
自己到底幸不幸福对一般人来说或许是个很难回答的问题。表达对期望的事物的希冀没什么不好，但却常常同时包涵了对已得事物的抱歉。所以面临这样的问题的时候大部分人会保持中庸的态度，等待用一生的时间来回答它。但如果把这个问题抛给影山飛雄似乎就显得没什么意义了。“绝望的时候只有不能打排球的时候”、“只要摸到球就很开心”，幸福和排球间划上等号也不为过。可是直到国三的最后一场比赛，影山飛雄终于意识到也许自己并不幸福，至少并不开心。虽然这在他人眼里已经超越了情绪的范畴，被唤为“不幸”。

 

  
01.

  
神在创造人的时候是平等的。才能的代价是孤独。  
无人追随，无人陪伴。  
只要有排球就够了。  
他想。  
所以当影山某天清晨发现自己不能说话的时候，他还是胃口很好地喝了两包酸奶。

 

被影山告知他不能说话了的时候，乌野一票人纷纷摆出“影山什么时候有了幽默细胞”的震惊表情，就连那个最温和最靠谱的菅原麻麻也一副“那个影山居然在努力开玩笑了呢”的感动得不行的样子。直到日向又一次用球砸中影山后脑勺影山却什么也没说时，众人才意识到了事件的严重性。

“影山你不会受什么刺激了吧？？被女朋友甩了吗？？！”  
“我们还有洁子女神啊！！你要振作啊影山！！”  拍肩！  
“啊啊啊啊啊影山别死啊！！！”怎么可能会死啊呆子。  
“……”  
“你们几个笨蛋都给我闭嘴！”

就着菅原递过来的笔和纸，影山闷头写道  
【今天突然开始的。】

“有去医院看看吗？”  
【没有。】

看到大地面色凝重  
【没什么关系吧，又不影响打排球。】  
“影山你啊……”菅原眉头紧促，欲言又止。

……………  
“不能发号施令的国王就不是国王了吧。”  
虽然被这么说，影山看向月岛的时候并没有带上丝毫不爽的表情  
……  
“嗯！”小个子笑得灿烂，没有一丝低落。“从此影山就只是影山啦！”

 

  
02.

  
如果不失声影山飞雄也许不会意识到，自己的生活并不只有排球，当然同时也意识到了失声到底会产生多大的麻烦。  
比如说上课被点名回答问题时，他一次又一次地指指自己的嗓子表示话语无能；  
再比如说他刚打完手势准备坐下时老师就招呼他到黑板上去解答，接着身后就传来了川崎那家伙憋笑的怪声；  
最坏的情况莫过于突然响起的手机，仅靠语言来往的方式让他无法做出任何有效回应，尤其当拨号者是日向的时候——

“影山！你好了没！”  
“……”  
“啊你还没好啊。”  
“……”  
“不要难过嘛影山君～多好啊安静的美男子～啊虽然你不美”  
“……”  
影山飞雄终于体会到了“憋出内伤”是一种怎样的情绪，无数个小人在脑袋里炸开咆哮着，吵得他青筋直冒。如果可以的话他现在就想抓住那呆子一头橙色的傻毛用最大的火力丢出去，让他化为一颗卫星围着地球做圆周运动，永远也回不了陆地。

最后那个笨蛋终于如他所料找上门了。  
门口传达同学话音刚落，日向就毫不客气地走了进来

【你这呆子又想干嘛】  
“手写还喊我呆子影山你手还真不酸啊”  
“……”第一颗井号成功冒芽  
“前辈他们让我照看你嘛，谁让班级离得近。”

【不需要】  
“……！”影山死傲娇！

冷场王和捧场王的对峙永远那么有看头，周围开始感到尴尬的时候日向却直了直腰板顺便清清嗓子：“我答应前辈的所以说到做到！以后会经常来这里！就是这样！”  
仗着影山不能开口单方面宣布完立马走人。0-1，哈哈哈实力领先！

 

“影山同学想去卫生间！”  
不不不，他只是肚子很饿想去买个东西吃，1-1。  
“影山同学心情很不爽，不想托球了”  
只是不想托给你这笨蛋，2-1。  
“影山同学看上隔壁班的班花了！”  
你是白痴吗？！3-1。  
………

日向的形影不离让影山一个头十个大。原来排球之外的生活是这样的吗？他的安稳呢？他的幸福呢？国三毕业之后他的幸福感再也没有降临。他开始懂得了恐惧，也懂得了自我封闭，为了把冲口而出的话语扼杀在喉咙里甚至心里，他把那个千夫所指的自我锁在牢笼里，顺便把真实也锁了进去。  
乌野是他新的起点，新的光明。而对光明的渴望越迫切心中的锁就越紧。  
他能失去的东西真的十分有限了。

  
——————

  
“球场上的影山君十分的热情也十分的帅气！我……非常向往那样的影山君！在你不能出声的时候对你说这些真的非常抱歉，我知道自己太狡猾了，但是无论如何我都希望能被影山君接受！所以……”

以上是在一旁战战兢兢的日向翔阳能记得的对方女生全部告白内容。

他是想走的！是说他一点儿也不想当这个电灯泡，更何况他的心里还略过了一丝波纹。他一秒都不想待下去。可是影山拽住了他的帽子，硬是把他扯了回来。  
让他留下是什么意思？你是在害羞吗影山君？还是想向我嘚瑟一下自己当了“沉默”的美男子后有多受欢迎？  
日向翔阳很不开心极度不爽。直到感到对面的女生因此有些局促不安的时候他才放下他环绕的胳膊站直了身体，退到影山身后。

但是不到十分钟他又站出来了。没有人拽着他，没有人怂恿他——

“我！……成绩很烂脑子也比较迟钝，但是自己想要什么还是很清楚的。现在我的脑袋里只能装得下排球，不能回应你的期待真的很抱歉。希望你可以找到其他更中意的人选。”他顿了顿继续道，“影山是想这样说。”随后好像是他在回绝一样，对着女生深深鞠了一躬。

不知道过了几秒，女生看着依旧弯着腰低着头的日向有些慌乱，她急急地看向影山，希望可以得到否认甚至完全不同的答复。可是影山只是一言不发地看着她，微微点了点头，随即像日向一样躬下身去。

影山曾经觉得完全搞不懂这个呆子什么时候在想什么，可是一到球场上，似乎什么都又是理所当然。日向呢，应该也是这样的感觉吧。就像现在，影山会庆幸不用自己开口去拒绝别人真的太好了，毕竟他的表达能力实在是烂到家了。礼貌拒绝又不至于太伤害人家，日向的言辞也许一个字都没有和影山可能说出口的相吻合，但影山觉得那就是他想表达的，就是他想说的全部，分毫不差。

女生带着哭腔说着“这就没办法了呢”，言不由衷地祝福影山可以找到自己喜欢的人后落寞地走远了。影山还弯着腰，只是他的思绪或许早已不在这件事上了。

  
3-100。  
乌野是自己绝对不能再失去的。而其中日向翔阳尤为最。

 

  
03.

  
傍晚。

“哥哥你最近回来都不碰球了呢。”小夏的声音从背后传来  
“嗯啊稍微有点事……”盯着眼前电脑屏幕的人应着，没有回头。  
……  
“昨天夜里起来尿尿看到哥哥你房里的灯还亮着…”她攥了下手心里的衣摆，“妈妈知道了会生气的哦。”  
日向停下了动作，转过身来笑了笑，随即走到门口摸了摸那和自己如出一辙的橙发“今天会早睡的，小夏也要早点睡啊”  
“嗯！现在就去！”  
目送了哒哒哒跑远了的妹妹，又重新坐回书桌前。

——————

  
是从被月岛调侃“不能发号施令的国王就不是国王了吧。”还是面临告白被日向救了的时候开始，失声在影山眼里成了件好事。可是当他对众人提起的时候，大家都一副惊恐的表情。  
“国王你好扭曲啊……”  
“影山你人格怎么了…!”  
……

影山却不以为然。

最最满足的，还是打起怪人速攻的时候。  
当球以迅雷不及掩耳之势“嘭”地在对面的场地弹起，两人会默契地吼出来——  
当然现在的他是做不到的，只能在心底为自己和日向握握拳。但或许正是被自己的激动盖过头脑，他从前很少注意到打完球的日向。可是现在他能很清楚地听到那只小野兽从心底冲出的呐喊，清亮而拔高的声线，仿佛混杂着汗水的味道。  
从脚底涌上心头的振奋感。

这比自己的呐喊更让他兴奋。

菅原前辈说，影山你对日向有一种特别的执着呢。曾经的他表示完全不懂前辈在说些什么。但是现在他有那么一点点认同了。  
不是对托球必须由日向来扣的执着，而是对必须由自己的托球来把日向送往巅峰的执着。

所以所以。失声也许真的挺好。

这样想着，不自觉就露出了兴奋的笑。日向在一边看到这样的影山也不自觉地笑了  
为什么影山这么傻，为什么这么单细胞

……为什么这么没有危机感。

“影山你个大白痴！”  
突然朝还在像孩子一样高兴着的影山大吼了一句，恶狠狠地扮了个鬼脸，随后很迅速的逃离了体育馆。

在心里暗暗数了数，这已经是影山失声的第六天了。

 

——————

“哗啦——”清晨拉开鞋柜，本来被蛮力塞进去的东西便争先恐后地挤出来，撒了一地。

 

午休正当日向正狼吞虎咽地享受美食时，影山突然碰了碰他——

把今早在鞋柜里收到的“大礼”拿出来晃了晃  
【给我这么多药干嘛】

“噗——”吓得把饭都喷了出来。“咳咳！咳…咳咳……！为为什么知道时我放的？！”对方却是一脸“解释起来太麻烦了懒得写”的表情。  
“什么嘛不要就还给我好了……”气呼呼地抢过影山手里的袋子

【所以这个也是你放的？】  
啊又是粉红色的信。影山这个可恶的家伙。  
“我才不会干这种无聊的事。”没好气地埋头继续扒他的饭。直到好久对方都不再有任何搭话——

偷偷偏头看他  
哇——这家伙居然在认真读别人给他写的情书。继失声之后脑子也变得不太正常了？

这么安静认真的影山，球场以外还是第一次见。注意力都落在信上，深蓝色的深邃瞳孔随着阅读的视线慢慢移动着，眼角微微上扬，不乱发脾气的话其实看上去意外地精神又英气逼人。刘海干净而利落，随意得像是硬生生扯断而成的，却服服帖帖地垂在额前，他知道那头黑发有着软软的凉凉的手感。脸部线条简洁明朗，收得恰到好处，笔挺的鼻梁，棱角分明又不失一丝青涩的下颌……啊啊。原来这家伙这么好看吗

抱紧了膝盖。  
可是这不是他的影山啊…完全不是。

蓝色的眸子在他发呆时轻轻瞄了他一眼，随即站起来，不由分说地把日向刚抢回去的袋子拿着走远了。  
干嘛要露出一副快要哭出来的表情啊呆子。

从那以后的午餐时间莫名的安静，安静到日向有些拘谨。他迅速地吃完饭，也不顾是不是噎到了，然后仓皇地跑走，留下影山望着便当出神。

 

蹑手蹑脚地靠近。  
啊这家伙又在修手指，频率简直比女生还要可怕。  
把脑袋凑近——  
“……呜哇！！！”  
“！！”  
故意压低的声音在耳边突然炸开，把影山吓了一跳，气息有些不稳，甚至发出了短促的惊叫，但是却硬生生地在喉口掐断，消失在空气中。  
在心怒吼着你在干什么啊白痴的同时却看到了日向掠过瞬间的喜悦又重归平静的脸。

影山在目睹日向连续的情绪低落后感到了也许自己该做些什么了。他搜集了大量关于失声的信息，本来留给外界的脑容量就不多，一些专业的解释让他脑袋疼。硬是逼着自己看完了相关的网页，尝试了各种方式都无果。医生那里不过是一些不痛不痒的建议，本质上还是意思恢复完全只能看他自己。  
他并不在意能不能恢复，只不过……

尝试着张开了嘴巴

“ひ、ひな...た”  
低醇微凉的声线划破沉闷的空气  
被叫的人猛地抬头看他，眼里似乎重新亮了起来。

【我吃了你的药。好像有点用】  
……  
【抱歉现在只能说这一句。】  
……

大大的橘色的瞳孔变得熠熠有光，一下居然不知道要说什么。  
“影山为什么要道歉啊！能说出来不是很好吗！！”

他微怔了怔，试着转移话题  
【但不知道是哪种药】

“影山你全吃了吗？！”

点头。

“我现在就去买！”  
连忙拉住了差点冲出去的人，现在可是午休啊下午还有课你现在要去哪买啊呆子。

【还有这个】  
【说话不太方便拜托你转交了】

淡蓝色的信笺。明明很丑却一笔一画写得认真的“影山飛雄”。  
是回信啊，这家伙真的变了呢，虽然不知道为什么，但一定是好事吧。  
看着工工整整的字迹，稍稍有些安心。

 

看着日向好久不见的笑脸，影山觉得自己花了一周去练习叫他的名字是值得的

 

  
04.

  
坐床边理着日向给自己买的药。上次的两倍。  
天哪这要怎么吃啊，上次吃得有点胃疼，这次吃完估计他命就没了吧。  
抱歉啊日向。心里喃喃着把药放入了柜子里。拿起手机又看了看日向发来的消息。

[影山影山！！！这周末有烟火大会！！！要不要去！！！]

这感叹号用得还真是惊人……比国文好懂多了  
烟火大会啊。人山人海的感觉……

手机突然震了  
[我知道一个好地方哦！！位置刚好人也不多！！]

啊啊还不如用来一起打排球。

手机又震了一下  
[乌养教练也说了要好好休息的吧]

好烦啊你这呆子我从来没说我不去吧

  
不知道被多少人反问过有没有点情商，影山一直不明白为什么要问这个问题。打球要情商么？和无关紧要的人交流要情商么？  
所以这是多年来影山第一次对自己有所觉悟，觉得穿便装去是不是不太好。他去问母亲的时候母亲一脸不可置信地看着他，硬是问他和谁一起去看烟火大会，是同班的女孩子吗，要不要给人家带点礼物什么的。叮嘱着保护好对方啊一定要把对方送回家才可以回来啊之类，最后放了她精心挑选的两套浴衣在影山的床上。  
然而影山同学最终还是穿着运动服就去了。

远处神社下的日向朝他挥了挥手。日向拿着苹果糖在手里啃着，干净的短袖套在身上，黑色的运动裤挽到小腿，裤边不知道在哪里沾了点白灰。旁边停着脚踏车。

啊这家伙从家到这里好像要很久吧。  
结束以后让他留宿好了。

  
沿街熙熙攘攘——

弓着背的老人和稚嫩的孩童。

嬉笑的女学生和连连会意的闺蜜。

挠头傻笑的男生和羞怯的女孩。

哒哒的木屐声踩着轻快的调子在耳边回响，暖暖的橙光透过红红的灯笼流泄在路上、脚边、肩头。神社下的石狐神眼里似乎流光溢彩，鲜活了起来。身边的男生轻轻地拉着他的衣角慢慢行进，兴奋的两颊染上了红晕，直直的眼神里满是期待。

这是什么感觉？  
异样的感情随着咚咚的心跳回荡在心房。

是幸福的感觉？他不知道。和从前国中打排球的幸福不一样。  
暂时离开了排球的目光停留于此。  
伙伴原来是这么令人欣慰的存在吗？

“影山！这边！”  
走上小路的日向在光和影的交界，像天上来的使者。万年不变的单纯的笑绽开在脸上和心房。光线的虚虚实实让他一下子感觉有些虚幻，心情都有些飘飘然，仿佛这一瞬，无论天堂地狱还是天涯海角，甚至世界的尽头都可以随他而去。

不知何时被拉起手飞奔了起来，男生橙色的鬈发随着脚步抖动着，风声呼呼地在耳边低吟。盯着被牵着的手，有些恍惚。

  
远离了闹市，夜的安静和清凉蔓延在身边。他们坐在斜斜的草坡，等待烟火大会的开始。

“这个位置视角超好呀，能看到最大的烟火正面绽开，还能看到下面的祭典！”他抱着膝，滔滔不绝。“还有萤火虫～真好看呀～”

  
影山觉得自己的脑袋越来越不正常了。  
一声不吭地凝视着日向，甚至在他指向祭典的时候都忘记了转移视线。日向的声音模模糊糊的在耳边回响着，具体说了什么完全不知道。

越来越——越来越——

声音离他渐渐远去，世界的一切都好像慢了下来——  
男生的唇口开阖着  
纤细的小腿轻快地踢动，  
晚风吹起的衣摆似乎飘进了心里，撩得他丝丝心痒。不可名状的心情飘在空中摇曳着，无处安放无处发泄，无处支撑无法落地。

  
“嘭——！”  
不知道多久之后，他的世界终于传来了回响，第一枚烟花绽在夜空。随后的花火簇拥而上，划着干净的轨迹，拖着长长的调子飞上了最高点，停留，绽放。

千万种透亮明晰的光在他的身上跳舞，流光溢彩，灿烂夺目。察觉到毫不掩饰的视线，他回头给了他一个一如往常的大大的笑。“真好看呐，影山”

突然就明白了自己为什么会想要认真去回复别人的心意。他从日向那里明白了与人相处的方式和道理，明白了人与人之间会发生不一样的化学变化，明白了在意一个人是一种怎样的不安和欣喜。

心脏似乎要停了。

啊啊  
原来这根本不是什么幸福

  
这是喜欢啊

嘴唇微开

喜欢。  
喜欢日向。

想告诉他，想抱紧他，想亲吻他。  
日向、  
日向、  
日向———

触碰到他单薄的肩，张口——

男生认真的看着他，眼里是光彩，是吃惊，是期待。

  
烟花还在继续

开合的唇口划出“喜欢”的形状，却无法好好地传达过去。  
觉察到自己还是无法发声，失去大半血色的唇怔怔微张着，停留在空气中。

  
倒塌了，破碎了。

黑发的男生紧促着眉头，咬紧了下嘴唇，无声地厌恶着这样的自己。

…………

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”小个子男生突然就拽着他的衣服大笑了起来，“你是白痴吗影山，你忘了自己现在是哑巴啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”一头橘发埋在他胸前，肩膀随着大笑抖动着，似乎憋坏他了。

“哈哈哈………”不知道这样疯狂地笑了多久。  
晚风停住了，萤火虫熄灭了，烟花结束了。

一丝哽咽在最寂静的时候传入了他的耳朵里。

“呜……”  
他还埋首在他胸前，却不吭一声不动一下。

…………

“影山”  
……  
“影山”  
……  
“呜……影山你说话啊” 死死的把自己的哽咽往下压，却还是崩溃了  
“你个混蛋不是最喜欢骂我了吗……呜……为什么……”  
……  
“我……我真的已经不知道要怎么办了啊影山”

  
猛地抬头，脸上满是泪痕。

“对不起…我不该说这些的”  
突然回复了平静，从他的身前退开站起，“我…先回去了……”尾音还没来得及好好吐出来，他逃也似的转过了身去。

  
失声挺好的？  
不  
不好  
一点都不  
他不能和这呆子吵架了，不能一起讨论排球了，不能和他默契地鼓舞士气了。  
甚至连告白都做不到。

喂 日向  
求你看着我这边说话啊  
日向  
日向  
别走——

  
影山飛雄从没有羡慕过别人什么。在乎的排球他已是天赋异禀，除了排球的其他，不在乎自不必羡慕。  
不在乎  
不在乎吗

快要失去理智，紧紧地扣住了他的手腕。

“不要！影山你干嘛！”  
“ひなた”

轻轻的声音让他停止了挣扎。

即使不能说话，他的名字他却已经唤得那么自然而熟练，仿佛是他身体的一部分。

他拿起他的手，在手心里慢慢划着，虔诚而沉重。  
随后一把狠狠地抱住了他，紧得似乎要把他嵌到自己的身体里。

  
【好き】

  
橘发的男生在他的怀里愣了两秒，嚎啕大哭。

“喜欢……喜欢影山……最喜欢了”

啊啊  
这种心痛无奈又释然的感情才是幸福啊

  
———————

[传说，当天赋异禀的天才快要得到幸福时会遭到来自恶魔的妒恨，失去话语的能力。然而，一旦其与他人心意相通时，这份诅咒便不攻自破了。]

 

——————end——————


End file.
